A Night Worth Dancing For
by Feardancer
Summary: Rage and Emi get a romantic moment at Disco's Party. Main pairing: RageXEmi


Hey, gang! It's Feardancer. I return with a really sweet and romantic fanfic. Okay. The characters are at Disco's Party, and I can't get over Emi's cute dress. It is true. I have DDR X, and soon, I'm gonna get the number two of X when it comes out Tuesday. Anyway, I put my favorite Naoki feat. Paula Terry songs on here. I love the vocals. Rage and Emi slow dance. Anyway, I better stop talking and let you read this. Enjoy~

* * *

At Disco's party, everyone's attention was on Emi's cute dress. She was dancing with her bestfriends, and Disco knew that she was having fun. Out of all of his parties, he thought this one was the best. Even the best food was provided. Rage was making his best takoyaki. Takoyaki was a Japanese pancake only not sweet, and it had octopus in it. Gus was the hottest DJ in town. He was making music magic from his turntables, but he felt an urge to dance with the crowd. It wasn't long until he tossed his records aside, and joined the crowd. Back to Emi, she was having fun with her friends, and she definetly loved how she looked in her dress.

She noticed Yuni staring. "What is it, Yuni?"

"Sorry, Emi. I just can't get over how much I love your dress."

"You're the envy of all girls here at the party." Jenny stated.

"Just look at all the people that's starin' at ya." Bonnie said.

Emi looked around, saw some people staring at her, and began to blush. Jenny, Yuni, and Bonnie laughed.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked.

"It's Emi's dress," Yuni answered. "Just look at how many people are staring at her."

"Yuni, stop it." Emi begged.

She laughed. "Even your boyfriend thinks you look beautiful."

Emi remembered that they have been going out for a month since they both came to America. It did change their lives, but she loved Rage more than anything. She snapped back into reality as muscular arms wrapped around her waists from behind her. She looked up at the man wearing a hooded, sleeveless gray sweatshirt and red jeans.

"Sup, Emi?" Rage asked.

"Hi, Rage," Emi said. "On break?"

"Yep. Everyone seems to be taken care of."

Yuni started getting an idea. "Excuse me," she said and ran into the crowd. She started looking for Disco to tell him about her idea. Of course she was having a hard time walking in her dance heels, her pink shirt and skirt, but she knew that her idea was giving her an urge to share. She finally found Disco.

"Hey, Disco," Yuni called.

He walked over to her. "Hey, Yuni. Havin' fun?"

"You bet," she answered. "But nevermind that. Do you think that some people can slow dance?"

"Hmm, I have been thinkin' about it," he answered. "Let's go find Gus."

When Rage and Emi were sitting down at a table, they wondered what Yuni was doing. They knew when Yuni ran like that, she was up to something.

"What do ya think Yuni's doing?" Rage asked.

"I have no idea what she's got in her mind." Emi replied.

Then Yuni and Disco found Gus. Disco wasn't surprised that Gus joined the crowd as the music continued playing. There was a soul of a dancer inside him.

Yuni walked to him. She decided to surprise him. "Hey, Gus!"

"AAAAH!" he screamed. "Yuni, could you not do that?!"

"Sorry," she said. "We have a quick question."

"Do have slow dancing music?" Disco asked.

Gus nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Yuni came up with this idea, and I guess that she wants to slow dance with someone?"

Yuni shrugged. "Well, while Rage is on break, can he at least dance with Emi while the night's still young?"

Disco smiled. "Oh, I get it," he said. "You want to see Rage and Emi slow dance, don't ya?"

"Yup."

The three agreed to do it, and Gus and Yuni went to the DJ stage to pick the music for slow dancing.

"Let's see," Gus went through his records, and pulled out three discs. "I have a few songs by NAOKI feat. Paula Terry. The songs are: _Memories, Passion of Love, Maria(I Believe...), _and_ Destiny._

"Well, they're all really good songs," Yuni had to think. "Let's try _Memories,_ and _Passion of Love.."_

"Okay then." he said. He waited for the current music that was playing. "Go tell Emi and Rage that slow dancing music's coming up."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Yuni said. She hopped off the DJ stage, and went back to Rage and Emi. "Hey, guys. I had to talk to Gus."

"'Bout what?" Rage asked suspiciously.

"I dunno." Yuni said playfully.

Rage started getting mad. "Yuni Verse!"

Yuni's eyes widened, and accidently squeaked. "Gus is playing slow dancing music!"

Emi smiled. "When?"

Then _Memories _started playing. Yuni went back to the DJ stage.

Emi took Rage's hand, and squeezed it gently.

He looked down at her. "Wanna dance?"

Emi smiled. "I'd love to."

They joined the crowd, and saw some couples slow dancing. His arms wrapped around her waists, and her hands were on his shoulders. Emi thought that this moment was perfect. There she was with the man she loved. Rage pulled her closer to him. Then _Passion of Love _started playing.

Disco was impressed with Yuni's idea. _"Out of all of my parties, this one is the best."_ he thought.

Yuni and Gus saw all of the people slow dancing. It wasn't long when Gus asked Yuni to dance with him. She agreed, and danced with him while Akira was with another girl.

Rage was enjoying the moment with Emi. Before the song ended, his lips met Emi's. They released from the kiss as _Get Up 'N Move _started playing. Then Rage had to go back to work. But before that, he gave Emi another quick kiss.

Emi blushed as she watched Rage walk off.

Yuni and Jenny saw Rage kiss Emi for the very first time. They looked at each other, then at the still blushing Emi.

Yuni walked to her. "So, how did you like it?"

"Perfect." Emi sighed.

Emi knew that she had fun with her friends and boyfriend. Now she can't wait for the next party.

* * *

How do you like it? Is it cute or what? Well, I came up with an idea with Yuni/Gus pairing for my fanfics. How strange is that? You all know that the new DDR X Characters need love, so I put Bonnie in this story because she's awesome as Disco. Don't think that this is the end of me. I'll update some more stories really soon. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


End file.
